Un empujoncito
by HarnieBran
Summary: Algunas personas solo necesitan un empujoncito para alcanzar el cielo... y Rebecca estaba dispuesta a darselo.


hola! Este es mi primer fic, soy una completa principiante en esto, pero por fin me atrevi a subir una historia de mi pareja preferida estoy completamente obcesionada con el royai, si alguien entra por aqui y lee esto espero que la mini historia sea de su agrado y pues si a alguien le gusta deje un review me encantaria saberlo... y si creen que soy pesima escribiendo.. pues tambien me encantaria saberlo, sin mas q decir espero que lo disfruten...

Los personajes aqui mencionados son exclusivamente creaciones de Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los utilize para mi fic, sin intenciones de lucro.

 **Un empujoncito…**

 **Algunas personas solo necesitan un empujoncito para alcanzar el cielo.**

Estaba completamente segura de algo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer resultaría mal, pero ya no había vuelta atrás Rebecca llevaba dos semanas planeando esto, no sabía en qué momento lo acepto. La rubia se miraba fijamente el escote de su vestido, que enmarcaba perfectamente su busto, no sabía que hacia ese vestido en su armario, pero prometió a su amiga que la esperaba en la sala de su casa, que se pondría algo diferente a su vestuario usual, algo "atractivo" según su amiga, era un vestido negro ajustado por completo, con un corte un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, no se recordaba cual era la última vez que se había puesto algo tan provocativo, ese vestido dejaba ver lo que el uniforme militar siempre ocultaba, el espléndido cuerpo torneado que Riza tenía, el entrenamiento en la milicia le había proporcionado un cuerpo envidiable para la mayoría de mujeres. Vio su rostro en el reflejo del espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír definitivamente lucia diferente algo en ella brillaba y las frases de Rebecca resonaron en su cabeza – **"no puedes ocultar tu feminidad por siempre bajo esa ropa holgada" "estoy segura que si el pesado de tu jefe te viera sin el uniforme te daría un ascenso seguro"-** Riza sonrió de nuevo al pensar que si sus compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo al coronel, la vieran en esas fachas sería un caos, fue difícil obtener el respeto que le tenían todos, lo había logrado gracias a sus habilidades, a su carácter, no la veían como alguien frágil, al contrario le respetaban y la admiraban por su fortaleza no dejaría que por un vestido corto y el maquillaje que Rebecca insistía que usara, todo lo que había construido se viniera abajo, tratar con militares no es cosa fácil, no echaría a perder su reputación por una tontería de Rebecca, que se empeñaba en que la acompañara, cuando todos los viernes ella, Havoc , Breda, Falman y Fuery salían a un bar por un par de copas, riza sabía que no era cosa de otro mundo, el estrés de la oficina ameritaba y justificaba por completo la salida, pero ella no se podía dar el lujo que sus compañeros la vieran de otra forma que no fuera el de la primera teniente Hawkeye, seria y responsable hasta el final, justo por esa razón había aceptado la "noche de chicas". Había de ver que las invenciones de Rebecca eran únicas e irreverentes, ella sabía que algo en este plan de su amiga resultaría mal, lo presentía pero de cierta forma la consolaba que no era la única metida en ese embrollo, la pobre Shezca era la otra víctima de Rebecca, no sabía de qué forma su amiga la había convencido o chantajeado para q Shezca las acompañara, pero si algo era cierto es que estaba agradecida de no estar sola en ese lio.

Complementó su vestuario con unas zapatillas negras, volvió su rostro frente al espejo de nuevo y se dijo en sus adentros que definitivamente el maquillaje estaba fuera de sus límites aunque significara protestas por parte de su amiga, no se pondría nada sobre la cara, dejo su cabello suelto y se dirigió hasta la sala de su casa. Rebecca se paró y la miro con un brillo de malicia en los ojos riza no sabía lo que la pelinegra planeaba, pero algo ocultaba en esa mirada.

 **-Sabía que si aun con ese uniforme te veías linda con ropa ajustada te verías mucho mejor**.-dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa en la cara- **no puedes negar que tengo razón Riza.**

Riza la miro con un poco de fastidio. Estaba a punto de explicarle por quinta vez en ese día cuales eran las razones por la cual no vestía de esa forma, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo Rebecca la interrumpió.- **Andando, tenemos que pasar por Shezca.-** Y así salieron de su casa, Shezca vivía cerca, así que las dos chicas caminaron hasta su casa, ambas notaron como algunos hombres las miraban en el transcurso del camino, Rebecca solo se limitaba a sonreír, Riza por otro lado solo sentía fastidio y un impulso de apuntarlos con su arma. Llegaron a casa de Shezca y la pequeña chica salió con un vestido verde un poco más largo que el de riza, ajustado en la parte de arriba pero holgado de la cintura hacia abajo, Riza sonrió con ternura, ella y Rebecca eran mayor a Shezca, verla de esa forma la hacía sentirse como una hermana mayor a la par de esa chica tímida, Rebecca logro sonrojarla con uno de sus comentarios y sin más se dirigieron a un bar.

Riza hizo prometer a Rebecca que la llevaría a un lugar alejado de donde usualmente salían con sus compañeros, Shezca no pudo estar más de acuerdo, para ninguna de las tres era un secreto que Shezca moría de los nervios al estar cerca de Fuery. Fue así que se dirigieron a un bar un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad, era un lugar pequeño, rodeado de una luz tenue que hacia el ambiente muy relajado, cosa que le agrado a riza de inmediato, era un lugar muy privado se sentaron y pidieron un par de whiskys.

 **-¿Y dime Riza que tal te fue con el pesado del coronel ahora? Apuesto a que le extraño que salieras temprano.-** ataco Rebecca. Riza sabía que esa noche estaría llena de pretensiones hacia la relación que llevaba con su superior el coronel Roy Mustang, Riza había puesto todo su empeño en disipar las ideas de su amiga, había tratado de todas formas posible de demostrarle que entre el coronel y ella solo había una relación laboral, claro ella lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero entre ellos no podía haber nada más que una perdurable amistad, ella le tenía estima al coronel eso no se lo iba a negar pero no era nada de lo que su amiga pensaba, él era… atractivo tampoco lo iba a negar, la verdad es que ella trataba de omitir eso, trataba de no pensar mucho en ello **.- Apuesto a que sintió celos…** \- Con esa última palabra Rebecca logro sacar a Riza de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se ahogara con el trago.

 **-Claro que no Rebecca…-** dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Shezca que la miraba asombrada **\- no especules-** dijo Riza recobrando la serenidad.- **El coronel se extrañó un poco, tu sabes que normalmente me quedo hasta tarde en la oficina pero al parecer el también iba a salir temprano** -Dijo recordando Riza, efectivamente el coronel Mustang se había extrañado de la hora de salir de ella… y si, la había interrogado por qué habría de salir temprano ese día, **"¿tiene alguna cita teniente?"** la piel se le erizo a riza al recordar ese momento, porque de algún modo la voz de Mustang había sonado un poco más grave de lo usual, serian celos?... no seguramente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella **.- seguramente el coronel tendría una cita, no me extrañaría.-** dijo riza tratando de no demostrar ningún interés en los asuntos de su superior.

 **-No lo creo-** dijo Rebecca evitando la mirada de la rubia.- **Tu si admitirás que Fuery te cela, Shezca** -hoy fue el turno de la pobre Shezca de ahogarse con el trago, y riza no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia otra dirección, ella sabía que era falso ese comentario, Fuery no celaba a Shezca, pero que esos dos estaban enamorados era algo obvio, pero eso no le daba el derecho a Rebecca de incomodar de esa manera a la tímida chica. Rebecca podría llegar a ser muy cruel.

Shezca dio una respuesta casi inaudible y Rebecca solo rio era evidente que los nervios le jugaban mal cuando era cuestión de hablar del sargento Fuery, era eso o los efectos del alcohol, la chica ya iba por su cuarto trago, entre comentario toscos de Rebecca hacia las dos chicas, las respuestas iban cediendo a su favor, no sabían si era por la insistencia de la pelinegra o el alcohol ya les estaba haciendo su efecto tanto así que la pequeña Shezca admitió que si, en efecto, sentían algo hacia el sargento Fuery, Riza esperaba un haz de felicidad en Rebecca, había logrado su objetivo con respecto a Shezca, la pelinegra solo se limitó a sonreír y a decir un **"lo sabía"** con poco ánimo, Riza que poco a poco estaba sintiendo como el alcohol relajaba su cuerpo y despejaba su mente, veía como Rebecca paseaba su mirada en todo el lugar como buscando algo, y eso era algo que aun por mucho disimulo que tuviera su amiga ella no lo había dejado pasar por alto, ella podría estar un poco ebria pero sus perspicacia no fallaba nunca, si eso pasara dejaría de ser Riza Hawkeye.

En el otro extremo del lugar se encontraba un pelinegro que al contrario del ambiente que se sentía en el pequeño bar, él estaba muy tenso, no dejaba de ver con insistencia a las tres chicas sentadas en la barra del bar, más específicamente a la rubia de ojos ambarinos, para su desgracia se daba cuenta que no solo él la miraba fijamente, ella se había convertido en el centro de atención de más de uno de los hombres que se encontraban bebiendo en el bar, y eso, sin ninguna exageración, lo ponía furioso, sentía un ardor desde sus adentros nunca había sentido algo similar era un fuego que sentía desde sus puños, que se encontraban fuertemente cerrados sobre la mesa, hasta cabeza, deseaba con fiereza incinerar a cada uno de los que osaban, poner su mirada en su teniente primera, sabía que el hecho de que riza había salido temprano del cuartel era un mal augurio, pero era peor de lo que se había imaginado, al ver como ella salía de su oficina, aparte del asombro, había sentido una tremenda sensación de traición y es que el nunca había sido un hombre machista pero el hecho de tan siquiera pensar que su teniente tuviera una cita, que algún otro hombre la pudiera cortejar, lo ponía mal, odiaba tener que aceptar que por un momento pensó que aunque él ponía estar con cada una de las mujeres de Amestris ella no podía estar con otro hombre que no fuera él. Eso lo tenía tenso, confundido y enfadado, nunca había sentido celos, por ninguna mujer, ciertamente y sin afán de sonar arrogante, las féminas lo adoraban, no importando edad, las mujeres eran algo que el siempre había tenido bajo control, en que momento Riza había podido escaparse de su control y someter al suyo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mirada de la pelinegra que acompañaba a su amiga, no pudo disimular su fastidio y es que él estaba enterado que Rebecca no era parte de sus admiradoras del cuartel, pero en ese momento sintió odio hacia esa mujer, Rebecca, estaba disfrutando por completo y sin ningún disimulo, los celos que lo agobiaban y él la odiaba por corrompen de esa forma a su más fiel subordinada, por ensuciar toda su pureza con el maldito alcohol, sabía que Riza no era perfecta, que ella tanto como él tenia defectos, pero el beber no era uno de ellos, no entendía como había caído en esas lujuriosas trampas de Rebecca, esa mujer lo odiaba y como muchas personas, ella se había dado cuenta, de cuán grande era su debilidad ante Riza, Rebecca se había enterado que él aunque no lo admitiera, incluso ante sí mismo, él estaba loco por riza.

-Riza…- murmuro para sí mismo, sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda. Era como si la realidad lo hubiera golpeado con tanta brusquedad, que sus sentimientos de pronto estaban muy claros ante él. Pudo ver la mirada de los ojos ambarinos de su fiel teniente y en ellos vio algo que jamás imagino ver en los ojos de Riza, una mirada desorientada y extraviada en algún punto que él no podía descifrar, le compraban que, en efecto, a la rubia se le habían pasado un poco las copas. Odiaba a Rebecca porque si fuese en una cita como se había planteado su primera teoría, ella estaría sobria y si algún tipo osaba acercarse más de lo reglamentario a ella, estaba seguro que ella lo podía poner en su lugar, ante cualquier amenaza sabía que ella se defendería victoriosamente pero ebria como lo estaba no podía asegurar su seguridad. Estaba a punto de pararse y sacarla del bar costara lo que costara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **-Ya es tarde chicas…-** Dijo Rebecca.

- **No aún es temprano-** dijo Shezca, con un puchero en la boca, esa era su primer experiencia con el alcohol, y no había sido del todo buena. Riza la miro fijamente, con eso basto, para que las tres chicas se pararan y se dirigieran a la salida del bar, Riza que buscaba con insistencia algo dentro de su bolso, no se dio cuenta cuando un caballero rubio, alto y fornido la tomo del brazo.

Roy abrió los ojos exuberantemente, busco instintivamente sus guantes de ignición en el bolsillo del pantalón, al instante maldijo haberlos dejado en el chaleco del uniforme, que para su desgracia estaba en su casa. Estaba ya pocos pasos de Riza cuando vio como ella amablemente rechazaba la invitación del tipo que se le había acercado y salía rápidamente con Rebecca y… ¿Shezca?... ¿Estaba borracha?... Esta noche a Rebecca se le había pasado la mano.

Para fortuna de Roy las chicas caminaban directo hacia sus casa, él las seguía… solo por la seguridad de sus subordinadas, claro, llego un momento en que se pararon en seco, Rebecca y Shezca se separaron y siguieron en dirección de la casa de la menor de ellas, Shezca caminaba tambaleándose y Rebecca la sostenía del brazo, no estaba seguro de como había sucedido lo que sus ojos veían pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que al sargento Fuery no le agradaría.

Siguió cautelosamente a Riza por una de las calles aledañas del parque, era una zona muy oscura, pero el resplandor de la luna chocaba con la piel blanquecina de riza y sus dorados cabellos, era hermoso ver como algunos mechones jugueteaban sobre sus delicados hombros, él sabía muy bien que era una mujer fuerte, pero a la vista era tierna y delicada, como pocas, sin darse cuenta estaba ya muy cerca de su casa, fue más cuidadoso y se ocultó en una esquina de las casas aledañas a la de ella, ella subió las gradas de su pórtico y espero por unos cuantos segundos con la llave en la mano y solo oyendo los pequeños ladridos de Hayate.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Mustang, ella sabía perfectamente que alguien había seguido sus pasos desde que salieron del bar, al principio tomo el arma que llevaba en su bolso y se había alegrado de no haberla dejado en casa, pero en poco tiempo descubrió la identidad de la persona que la estaba siguiendo, el coronel había seguido muy cuidadosamente sus pasos, ella lo sabía por eso se había arriesgado a tomar el callejón aledaño al parque, ella sabía que con el detrás de ella nada malo le podría pasar, sin duda se sabía defenderse muy bien sola pero el alcohol la hacía sentirse un poco mareada, llego a la cuadra en la que se encontraba su casa saco la llave y camino más lento de lo normal, no sabía la razón por la cual el coronel la había seguido pero inconscientemente esperaba q se despidiera de ella, fue por esa razón que caminaba a paso lento pero llego a su pórtico y el no hacia ninguna seña de estar ahí, solo la observaba desde algún escondite, no lo entendía, bastaba con saludarla y acompañarla a su casa, ella no se negaría, hubiera preferido caminar al lado de él, pero por otro lado le avergonzaba un poco que el la viera en ese estado, los chillidos de Hayate la habían sacado de sus pensamientos, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado frente a la puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura pero antes de abrir la puerta cerro sus ojos y suspiro, odia admitir que deseaba intensamente unas pocas palabras de su coronel y tal vez un beso de despedida, pensó en volver su rostro hacia donde el coronel estaba escondido y incitarlo a salir, pero no lo hizo, abrió la puerta se agachó a recibir la bienvenida que Hayate siempre le brindaba, poco a poco el perro se alejó para echarse y seguir tomando siesta, riza dio unos pocos pasos adentro de su casa pero solo logro apoyarse en la pared contigua a la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par, Riza no tenía ninguna intención de cerrarla, sabía muy lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que se arrepentiría, pero aún bajo los efectos del alcohol ella sabía que ese día tenía que llegar, que por un motivo u otro, algún día sus sentimientos saldrían a flote porque aunque los ocultara eso no evitaba sentirlos, se apoyó por completo en la pared, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás relajándose un poco sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, vio el marco de la puerta a poco centímetros de ella y vio como la luz de la luna entraba a su casa alumbrando la entrada a su sala, quería fervientemente que su coronel entrara y sabía que lo haría, suspiro de nuevo y cerro sus ojos, casi podía sentir en la yema de sus dedos el cabello negro y sedoso de su superior, deseaba desordenarlo y acariciarlo mientras la besaba, como él lo había hecho muchas noches en sus sueños mas íntimos, solo con evocar su rostro en su mente, podía llegar a sentir el olor que de él emanaba, y es que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que ella se sabía de memoria la curva de sus labios, la fijeza de su mirada en esos ojos negros, sabia cada reacción de él, mucho antes de que reaccionara, y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que era un error, era un imposible, que estaba a punto de echar por la borda su carrera, pero también sabia q en la batalla que libraban los deseos de cuerpo contra los pensamientos de su mente, quien había ganado por fin eran sus deseos, volvió a suspirar relajándose un poco más y espero...

El vio como la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y sintió un escalofrió, su cuerpo le decía que era la invitación que él estaba anhelando, pero él sabía que era imposible, se debía controlar, no haría nada que perjudicara a Riza, de eso estaba seguro no la lastimaría nunca, sin embargo no dejaría la puerta abierta de la casa de su teniente, lo más seguro es que riza despistadamente la habría dejado así por accidente quizás estaba demasiado cansada y ya yacía dormida en su cama, el cómo caballero y como su superior que era tenía el deber de protegerla cerraría la puerta y se marcharía a su casa y ahí aclararía sus sentimientos respecto a la más fiel de sus subordinados, aclararía sus sentimientos y definitivamente planearía que hacer para que en ningún momento Rebecca volviera a intentar ahogar a su teniente en alcohol.

Riza abrió bruscamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió subía por su espalda, su pecho se contrajo al oír los pasos de él subiendo los escalones de su pórtico entre la oscuridad alcanzo a ver como la mano del coronel intentaba alcanzar el pomo de su puerta.- **demonios...-** pensó. El abrió sus ojos bruscamente, solo sintió como unas manos agarraban el cuello de su camisa y lo jalaban hacia adentro de la casa, no pudo reaccionar hasta sentir como los labios de ella estaban sobre los de él, el olor a pólvora y a flores tan propio de ella lo envolvían por completo, podía sentir su agitada respiración, pero el aun no era capaz de reaccionar, hasta que ella se separó un poco **. -Teniente...-** casi al instante él supo lo torpe que habían sido sus palabras.

Ella agacho su cabeza sintiendo un hueco en su corazón, su peor miedo se hacía realidad, ella no podía pasar de dejar ser solo su teniente, sostuvo sus lágrimas y reunió fuerza, levanto la vista hacia él, él pudo ver en sus bellos ojos la mezcla de dolor y deseo, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella volvió a posesionarse de sus labios bruscamente, con una violencia brutal, lo estaba devorando como si fuera el desenlace de años de deseos, él la separo tomo su rostro y besos tiernamente su frente, la quería de esa forma, aunque la deseara con ardor hacerla suya, el amor que sentía por ella era más y le quería demostrar con ese casto beso que la amaba no quería sucumbir en los deseo del placer sin que ella supiera cuanto la amaba, beso sus mejías, tomo sus manos y las beso una por una, ella estaba sonrojada y trataba en vano de esquivar su mirada, el cerro la puerta de la casa y la tomo lentamente de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de él, y besándola dulcemente, suspiro sobre los labios de ella, se separaron en busca de aire y en ambos se formó una sonrisa las palabras no hacían falta en ese momento, el volvió a pegarla contra su cuerpo y empezó un beso no tan inocente como el anterior y es que, si debía ser honesto el también se moría de deseos por hacerle el amor, la tomo con fuerzas y la levanto, ella instintivamente rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y ambos se empeñaron en intensificar cada vez más y más el beso, el sintió un escalofrió al sentir como sus delicados dedos soltaban uno a uno los botones de su camisa y acariciaban su torso, en pocos segundos la camisa cayó al suelo, sintió como pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de Riza cuando el metió su manos bajo su vestido sentía su cuerpo caliente, acariciaba de arriba abajo sus piernas, aventurándose a ir más arriba con cada caricia.

Riza no sabía en qué momento había llegado a su cuarto, él la recostaba con delicadeza en su cama y cuidadosamente se posicionaba entre sus piernas ella arqueo su espalda para que el pudiera bajar el broche de su vestido, y el así lo hizo quito la ropa que le estorbaba, casi instantáneamente desabrocho su sostén dejando libre sus pechos, ella sintió como un fuego subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, cuando él tomaba uno de sus senos sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, ya no intentaba reprimir sus gemidos los escuchaba rebotar en las paredes de su cuarto, dejo de acariciar el cabello negro de su amante y bajo sus manos hacia el broche de su pantalón el detuvo el beso y la miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de contralar su respiración.- **¿Estas segura?..-** pregunto el, ella solo afirmo con su cabeza, el bajo su pantalón y luego lo que quedaba de su ropa, al igual que la de ella. La abrazo fuertemente mientras entraba en su cuerpo, espero un momento escuchando los gemidos de ella y esperando que el cuerpo de su amante se acoplara al de él, acaricio el cabello rubio y le susurro palabras bonitas al oído, ella las guardo en el fondo de su corazón en el fondo de su alma, el ritmo del vaivén se intensifico hasta que ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis juntos, él se dejó caer sobre ella, tratando de reponer su respiración le beso de nuevo la frente y ella lo abrazo, se acomodó a la par de ella acunándola en sus brazos, pronto sintió como la respiración de ella se hacía lenta y pesada y antes de sucumbir al sueño junto a ella, pensó que mañana sería un largo día...

Abrió sus ojos negros lentamente chocando con los rayos del sol que atravesaban las cortinas y sintió algo húmedo en la plantas de sus pies, se tensó pero al instante se relajó viendo que Hayate se resistía a dejar sus costumbres, y lamia la planta de sus pies, sonrió al pensar que seguramente riza amanecía así todo sus días antes de ir al cuartel. - **Riza...-** murmuro su nombre solo por el placer de hacerlo, porque ese nombre le iluminaba el alma, la miro con ternura, estaba a su lado con sus cabellos revueltos, agradeció que aún estaba dormida, la resaca que sufriría se le hacía a el poco agradable, en el momento tuvo miedo, miedo de que ella no recordara la increíble noche que le había echo vivir, miedo de que le apuntara con el arma que de seguro estaba bajo su almohada, pero la miro fijamente y se sintió decidió, quien podría saber lo que pasaría cuando la rubia abriera los ojos, de algo si estaba claro, no le bastaba una noche para estar con ella, el simple hecho de pensar en salir de su cama lo hacía extrañarla, estaba seguro de sus nuevos objetivos, Riza Hawkeye seria suya y solo suya, no solo su cuerpo también su corazón, no definitivamente a Roy Mustang no le bastaba un a noche con riza, el quería una vida y más con ella.

 **Mini epílogo**

Era tarde, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 am y ni la teniente Hawkeye ni el coronel Mustang aparecían en el cuartel, solo se veía a una militar muy sonriente platicando alegremente con el teniente Havoc en un pasillo.

 **-Así que lo lograste Rebecca, llevaste a la teniente al bar que usualmente visita el coronel, si se entera que fui yo el que te dijo que ese era su lugar preferido en la ciudad, me incinerara, lo sabes ¿no?-** la chica solo sonrió con malicia- **Nunca pensé que llegaras hacer tan cruel y obstinada, mira que idear un plan para usar a tu amiga para celar al coronel solo porque simplemente no te simpatiza, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco extremista?**

 **\- No lo hice por el idiota de tu jefe!-** Rebecca contesto furiosa, pero suspiro y logro relajar de nuevo su rostro- **Claramente lo hice para que riza dejara su afán de esconder sus sentimientos lo he dicho una y otra vez... el que escondas tus sentimientos no significa que dejes de sentirlos, quien sabe lo que pasara entre esos dos, me alegraría saber que el coronel recibiera un par de tiros esta mañana pero realmente lo dudo.-** vio que Havoc la miraba asombrado **\- alguien tenía que darle un empujoncito a ese par.**

 **\- definitivamente Rebecca puede llegar a ser muy cruel, pero nadie puede negar que mi Rebecca es muy inteligente.-** pensó Havoc con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque lo metiera en problemas estaba orgulloso de su novia.

 **FIN**


End file.
